my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My singing monsters: The movie
* CAST * Mammot * Noggin * Baby toe jammer * Potbelly * Tweedle * Maw * Bowgart * PomPom * Congle * Entbrat * Deedge * Kayna * Glowl * Flowah * Repatillo * Floogull * Barrb * Tring * PLOTLINE * It was a warm summer on earth island, Mammot, Noggin, And Potbelly were relaxing on a summersong day, until... * An eruption from Tribal island bursted land from fire oasis to spread blown glass from extreme heat onto the elelmental islands causing earth island to shatter of heat, it was kayna and the fire haven crew in charge of the eruption! * Mammot, Noggin, and Potbelly safley return to to plant island, the trees were all scorched and life was uncommon, until mammot noticed the humble hotel and small bakery were still open, Bowgart, Maw, and Entbrat, were living in the hotel after the fire apocolypse. * All of them team up and head to cold island, where water levels were very high, and the crew found a small toe jammer swimming in the overheated water. * They rescued him and set off on a journey to fire haven. * First, everyone was getting hungry, so they stopped at the air island tiki bar, there, scups, PomPom, and congle were on a rock trying to survive from the magma floor, scups "Who's a water element" Melted to a sad death. * Tweedle, Congle, and PomPom joined the crew as they first got the tiki bar. * On water island, all that was left was a sand floor with blown glass, there, the deedge's dj set was melted, they crew helped him and he joined in. * At the bridge to fire haven, rare floogull was hired as a guard to keep intruders away, * Untill... * Tweedle flew over the gate, but... rare floogull swooped down and attacked tweedle, she was ingured badly and couldnt survive much longer * Congle decided to take on the fight with this evil monster * It just seemed that no body can beat this monster * Untill... * A dipster showed up digging a hole big enough for the other monsters to fit in * Potbelly was stuck so he just jumped out out of his pot * At arrival, kayna's lair was close but... * Flowah and Barrb were guarding the crispy hot magma lake * Glowls were flying around the top of the towers, protecting the towers from damage * Noggin had a plan to fight off the guards at the main tower while mammot had the baby toe jammer crawl up into a crevice to invade the easy to take out guards * After taking out barrb, noggin just decided to launch him from a cannon to take out flowah... * It worked * The final minions were repatillo and tring * Mammot rescued baby toe jammer but it wasn't over when potbelly spread his roots to take out the badies * Finally kayna sent the glowls to send them flying back to plant island * But then it was when a flock of tweedles resuced the crew as they fought for a final showdown * After kayna's defeat the fire haven kingdom turned into relics wich vanished away * Fire oaisis shatter into a million peices and blown all of fire oaisis on to the natrual islands * life cooled down as everyone lived happliy and the shatterd fire oaisis rebuilt land and provided new life * Some bloopers play and the credits roll * RATINGS * Vilonce 1.5/10 * The glowls left some of thee characters scarred and rare floogull attacked tweedle * Sexual refrence 0/10 * Death 1/10 * Scups died * Murder 0/10 * Child freindly 9.5/10